Kids'
by Saria19
Summary: King Yama would love nothing more than to eliminate Raizen's bloodline but can't do it since he can't just kill the carriers. Raizen would love nothing more than to kill King Yama when he finds out about the other's solution.


Zas: (Staring at a calculator.)

Saria: What's so interesting?

Zas: 48,378,511,622,144...

SA: What?

Zas: 44 generations in Yu Yu Hakusho between when Raizen slept with his doctor lady and Yusuke was born.

Saria: What does that have to do with more than 48 trillion?

Zas: Assuming that after his one kid, that every generation after had 2 instead and there was no inbreeding...

Tori: My head hearts...

zzzzzzzzzz

King Yama glared at Raizen's proposal, requesting that his descendant Yusuke Urameshi be extricated from Ningenkai and sent to Makai. He pointed out quite fairly that in Makai the boy's power would be contained and thus save the rest of Ningenkai.

'Only wants the brat because he's the strongest of his damned offspring,' the king thought as he reached out to grab his stamp of approval. 'The strongest out of how many though? And were any of the others going to suddenly change?'

The thought caused him to abandon his seal in order to rub his temple as he felt an impending migraine. They had a huge amount of surveillance that needed to be kept now, especially since the forty generation mark had passed. Any of the brats could be set off now, death wasn't the only trigger for these transformations! How he longed for the solution to be as simple as getting rid of the carriers for the bloodline but they couldn't do that against those who were still mostly human!

Or could they?

"Track down all known descendants of Raizen and determine which ones have demon genes!" he yelled at several of his assistants.

Grabbing his pen, he felt a vicious grin cross his mouth. If Raizen wanted his brat, then he could have him. Along with the rest!

zzzzzzzzzz

Atsuko yawned as she walked home from the store, wondering where Yusuke had gone and when he was going to be back with the six-pack she had requested. He was about three days late now and she was getting annoyed at having to get up so early in the afternoon to get her own. She completely missed the two armored men behind her until one had scooped her up.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily when she noticed that they had left her 'groceries' behind. "You bastards better be able to pay for those!"

The bald one who was carrying her yelped as one of her blows landed while his companion checked a name off their list.

"Possibility of awakening S-class power... " He glanced over at his companion who yelped again, an angry bruise forming on his cheek. "Very high."

zzzzzzzzzz

Seventeen year old Sota was cutting school again.

He was doing it because his least favorite teacher, Mr. Yujima, was targeting him again. Thus far the teacher had accused him of everything from pulling fire alarms (which he did do), to cheating (guilty of that also), to stealing food (he wouldn't have had lunch otherwise). This time he was being accused of freeing all the animals in the Biology class. He hadn't done this particular stunt and wasn't willing to have his ear yelled off for it.

Besides, leaving made him look guilty and they wouldn't start asking around and find out that Yumi was actually responsible.

The thought of Yumi made him smile. She was beautiful and so kind hearted. Just the thought of those frogs being killed for dissection had caused her to act out in such a forward way and he found he didn't want her to get in trouble.

"Sota!" he heard a yell from behind and saw Yumi running after him, her black hair flying behind her. He paused to let her catch up and she did a moment later, breathing hard. "Thanks for not telling," she said as they began to walk.

The semi-delinquent shrugged then nodded to a sign. "Want some okonomiyaki?"

"Okay but- Sota? Sota?!"

But poor Sota was doomed to miss his date as he was dragged away by a tall man whose companion, a woman with brown hair, noted on a clipboard, "Possibility of awakening S-class power... Unlikely."

zzzzzzzzzz

Twenty-six year old Chiyoko smiled and waved at some of her coworkers as she left the hospital.

"Don't forget your date tomorrow!" one of the other nurses called after her and Chiyoko rolled her eyes. They were always trying to set her up with some doctor or another, none realizing that she hadn't become a nurse to get married. Her goals at the moment were to save up money to attend medical school herself, she didn't have time for a man!

She had found a supporter and possible sponsor in the Founder of the newly eastablished Institute of Healing Hands when the man had approached her, already knowing she had special powers. He had them too in fact and he was excited about recruiting her for his clinic. They met every couple of days now to practice and teach each other what they knew, the last time they had been seen by one of her coworkers and naturally the rumors had spread.

All of the her coworkers were now certain she was secretly seeing him and loved to tease he about it. Not that she minded, he was kind and actually very good-looking.

Chiyoko's thoughts were interrupted a moment later when a women with light green hair suddenly grabbed her upper arm and began to pull her down the road while a man with blue-grey hair appeared on her other side.

"Wh-what?!" Chiyoko managed to force out, trying to estimate the threat of this pair.

"Possibility of awakening S-class power... Unknown," the man stated aloud as he scribbled something on a clipboard. "Hurry and get that one to the portal point."

zzzzzzzzzz

Seitei felt his eyebrow twitch as yet another group of his king's 'children' were shoved through the portal from Ningenkai. The SDF had been at it for weeks now, gathering up every single one of his king's descendants that had the demonic gene and sending them here after King Yama's verdict in regards to the extradition of Yusuke Urameshi.

Whether King Raizen intended it or not, he had opened door for Reigeikai to send ALL of his descendants through and they had taken it. In addition to Yusuke, they had gained an additional 243 people, some fighters, some medics, and some with unknown skills. Included in the first group had been Atsuko Urameshi, Yusuke's mother. He had made it a point to be present since then in case someone came through that he knew.

This group had an additional fourteen based upon the pile of papers he now held which brought the number up to 257 descendants, all ranging in age from 7 to 38.

"Hey! Seitei!" Yusuke called out as he ran towards him, obviously taking a break from training though the sound of fighting continued to ring from the training ground where a large number of the fresh descendants were learning to control their energy for the first time. "That the new group?"

"YUSUKE!" a brown haired girl shrieked as she peeled away from the group and ran at the young heir.

"KEIKO?!" Yusuke managed before a slap sent him flying over Raizen's tower.

Feeling curious, Seitei flipped through the papers until he found the right one. "Keiko Yukimura, 15, 43rd generation descendant. Possibility of awakening S-class power... How the f***ing hell was she passed over for that Urameshi brat?" he read as the ranting report continued with how she had managed to knock out five members of the SDF despite having no formal training.

And thus, Keiko became Raizen's heir. And Raizen cursed King Yama when he found out that the he now had 483 'kids' that were being rounded up and sent to him.

zzzzzzzzzz

Saria: I'll admit it: I had to end this with a crack ending!

Zas: (cracking up) Oh man, talk about a slap in the face! One night and then he gets stuck with over 400 kids!


End file.
